The Accident
by Yeah.ImAVampire
Summary: This is a little thing that came up in my little ol' head when watching Twilight. What would happen if Bella was too scared after the incident in Port Angeles to put her seatbelt on and Edward crashed? OneShot.Rated M for dark theme  imagery


**_A/N: This is a little thing that came up in my little ol' head when watching Twilight. What would happen if Bella was too scared after the incident in Port Angeles to put her seatbelt on, and Edward crashed? OneShot. Also this is my first EVER Fanfic so... be nice :) please review. It dosn't hurt. _**

**_The Accident_**

Edwards POV

It should have been me. Being thrown trough the front windscreen at 120 miles per hour. Me, that landed 43 and a half meters in front of the crippled bonnet of the Volvo. Me that was drowning in a pool of my own blood. Me that the paramedics covered in a white sheet, soon to be engulfed with her beautiful scarlet blood. And it should be her, standing here telling you this story.

It all happened so quickly. The last thing I remember was seeing this blur of beautiful reddish- maroon hair, followed by a flash of soft, dusky blue and then the deepest shade of denim blue shoot through the vacuum between me and my anger. It was like she was falling, falling, falling in to the unknown; the unknown being the other side of the windscreen and into another world, A better world… a better place. A better place where I couldn't hurt her any more and she wouldn't be in danger, but how can I live with myself knowing that my temper was the one to kill my one true love. That it was me who killed my beloved Bella.

It was quick, yet it seemed like slow motion. The unbearable scream that escaped from of her soft velvet lips was like the cry of the dove, only writhing with pain and fear. "BELLA!" I screamed out… the word seemed to drag out for all of eternity. Her name, whirling around in my head: again, and again, and again. Suddenly, the short sharp smash of the glass, and the horrifying image of my little fragile Bella protruding through the windscreen snapped me out of my daze. Oh, how I knew that that vision would haunt my waking mind for the rest of my life. I screamed out her name, just like before… and then… nothing…

I felt like I was falling into the darkness- into a parallel universe- just like my love: my sweet, courageous, perfect angel whom I had waited so long for and whom I loved so profoundly.

Tears. They would have been falling down my face like rapids falling down a waterfall if vampires could indeed cry which they of course can't. Why isn't it me? Of course, BECAUSE YOUR ALREADY DEAD YOU STUPID FOOL! I panicked. In my fear and frustration I looked dead ahead of me, sitting bolt upright and square in my seat.

I peered through the shattered glass. A dent, in the bonnet of my silver Volvo, but to me it seemed more like a crater. A crater in my dead and un-beating heart. Because I knew what it was. I looked up and managed to tear my eyes away from the crater and looked forwards; because there, lying in the middle of the road was…

Bella.

I felt something trickle down my cheek. Was it a tear? Stupid question. Or was it blood? Even more of a stupid question. I didn't care. All I could concentrate on was her. Her body lying there still and motionless. There was blood everywhere, however the burn in the back of my throat held nothing on the utter shock I was in. I was motionless. I wasn't breathing. I was still. A corpse. Her body was lying face down on the steaming tarmac. I didn't know what to do. So much for reaction times.

When all of a sudden two men rushed on the scene, dressed in green with hi-vis jackets on and I needed to get out of there. How could I explain why I was unscathed whilst the love of my life was dead? I couldn't move. I was still staring at Bella, her beautiful hair drooping down in front of her face. Like a curtain, shielding her face from the world.

For the first time in my existence I just felt weak and utterly hopeless.

And that's when I ran for it. Now I'm sitting here… in this dark room all on my own. I knew Carlisle would be at the hospital and he could do what was necessary but I keep telling myself she's not dead and she's still with me but I can't go on lying to myself forever.

I'm done. I have noting else to live for in this world. She was the only thing left in my world. She was my world. And now she's gone. I'm going to the Volturi. I can't live without her. She died instantly when he went through the windscreen, as will I when Aro rips me in to thousands of pieces. It won't hurt. I feel nothing anymore. I don't even feel the urge to go back to Port Angeles to kill those sick excuses for humans.

She was too scared to take the precautions to save her life.

Bella as too scared to put on her seatbelt.

And I, well I was to furious to see anything.

_**Hope you enjoyed it :)**_


End file.
